


Lies and truth- they hurts either way

by Musicalyloved



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalyloved/pseuds/Musicalyloved
Summary: It hurt because he knew what was a lie and what was a truth not to say he didn't before but it was so much clearer now and it hurt so much more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I spell anything wrong . I can't spell

 

* * *

_When me and my brother became one, it didn't make either of us disappear. So why now ? I've know for a long time that I would be the first one the disappear because everyone thinks that my brother is the true Italy. Perhaps that is true. A nation fades for two reasons:_  
_One they aren't needed anymore or they truly, deeply believe they aren't worth anything to anyone._  
_I guess both are my reasons . I had thought Spain cared. but after I found out that he was having a relationship with Belgium I guess not. The worst thing is they still don't think I know but I have for a long time and it hurt when the one you loved the most is the one that hurts/kills you the most but it hurts even more when no one notices that your sleeping less eating less talking less. It hurts when they say that they care because if that had cared why didn't they notices ? Oh that's right they don't care about me they only care about my brother. I don't hate my brother far from it actually I just wish I could be someone's first choice. But God if this is his will for me to be alone for the rest of my life they do it shall be ._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what u want next because I need some help. I would like if u made it sad because I am good at writing those and check out my other stories


End file.
